Pulling Heaven Down
by Cotton Penny Priestess
Summary: Roy always fought with himself. It wasn't that he was confused; just...hesitant. Ed decides to take matters into his own hands. RoyxEd, possibly lemon later.


**Pulling Heaven Down**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA, pshh I wish.

**Warnings:** Yaoi and everything that goes with it, obviously. You don't like, then don't read. :) happy happy happy face

**This fic was betaed by Taranova**

* * *

Roy hated Tuesdays. Really, really hated them; they weren't like Mondays, where you tried to psyche yourself into thinking you could actually make it through the week without bursting into tears while in the confinement of your office, or at least the men's restroom.

Tuesdays were bad because they reminded you that you were three days away from Friday. That the days were long, and life was short, and you had an empty house waiting for you and a long list of phone calls you were supposed to return.

But this wasn't a Tuesday, it was a Friday. And he wasn't irritable or particularly edgy, because his normally solitary walk home was comprised of two people.

Edward skipped a few feet ahead, and then turned around, planting his feet noisily on the sidewalk. His unusually energetic pattern of walking matched his chattering voice, and as Roy suspected, was probably caused by one two many alchemically stolen sodas from the vending machine in the commons. As Roy caught up the teen would wait, pausing for breath more than anything, but never stopped his one-man conversation.

Roy didn't know what Ed was talking _about, _of course_. _He wasn't even listening, really. For some reason, his eyes were drawn to the blonde's movements and body language; actions spoke louder than words. But damn it, Ed was distracting him with words that were tenfold louder than any subtle action could attempt.

"Fullmetal, if you don't stop talking, I _will _shove your head up your ass." He wasn't angry. Annoyed, maybe, but not angry. Perhaps more than anything, he just loved Ed's reactions to comments like it. Unfortunately, today they seemed to have no effect, because Ed stopped long enough to blink and then he went on rambling at a hundred miles an hour.

Roy chuckled to himself, and Ed didn't take it into account. The rare times he walked home with Fullmetal (that is, when the kid wasn't on a mission or when they weren't verbally attacking each other) it felt like a high. It was the one thing he looked forward to. The eighteen year old was so cheerfully bubbly and addicting; hadn't always been that way, now Roy thought about it, but lately he had been noticing a strange happiness filling him.

And as Ed started to slowly come out of his shell, Roy began to notice little things about him. Innocent things. Like what he used on his hair. He'd asked, once, and ever since that time, Ed had made certain to walk past him so that a waft of it was brushed lightly into his face. It made the man shiver in a good way.

Roy's thoughts were pulled back to the present when he noticed that Ed's talking had actually ceased. "What?" He asked, wondering if he'd spoken aloud.

"This is my street, aren't you gonna say goodbye?" Ed laughed quietly, though there was a kind of sadness in his tone.

"Oh, goodbye." Roy said, successfully keeping his cool, acting indifferent to the whole situation. A goodbye was a goodbye, right? In life, they were all that was certain besides death and taxes. This seemed to hurt rather than help, however. Ed tried to hide it, but his face visibly fell, and he looked away.

"Colonel," He said after a few moment's silence, "You know how…a couple weeks ago, you assigned me to investigate a case of mishandled files? Well…I lost the list of names you gave to me, and I was wondering if…" He paused. His head fell down in mock shame. "You had them at your house."

Roy couldn't help it. He was confused. The answer was knocking at his door, but he didn't feel like opening up. "What, are you saying you want to take care of it _now_?"

Ed did his best to convey patience. "Yeah. I mean, it's not like I've even seen your house before. I'm curious." The glint in the boy's eyes was genuine, but there was something sinister in his voice. Maybe it was Roy's imagination, but it hinted faintly at flirtation.

_Damn it. _Curiosity was a sin, wasn't it? Why was he getting so hot in the face? Honestly, it wasn't like…Ed couldn't possibly want…No. That was stupid, and it made him feel ill.

"I guess." Roy attempted to keep his cool again, but barely accomplished the facade. He resumed his pace, and saw Ed catch up to him from the corner of his eye.

He couldn't take it. They were walking…together, alone, towards his house. It was evening, the sun just setting and glowing orange red over the house tops. Spring had just passed by and the temperature was relatively warm, which didn't help Roy's anxiety or sudden need to sweat.

"Ed. Start talking." Roy commanded, looking for a way to break the silence.

"Hmm?" Ed asked, vaguely puzzled but also a little relieved that Roy had said something. "About what?"

"Anything. Everything. I like it when you chatter on endlessly." Roy grinned hugely at him, and the gesture was so obviously faked that Ed had to return it with a laugh.

"Okay." Ed grinned back, happy to return to Roy's circle of acceptance, "What's your house look like?" He had little to no expectations. If he knew Roy, which he did particularly well, he knew that the man was a single twenty-something who was known for procrastination via Riza Hawkeye's ever common threats.

"You'll see." Roy chuckled. Ed, at ease, continued the speech that he had discarded earlier. Roy only listened, content with smiling to himself and just enjoying the sound Ed's voice. "Okay." Roy stopped in front of a well-lit street that was flatly paved.

Ed, flitting around a few seconds ago, now stood frozen. "Whoa." His jaw hung open in shock. "You live here?" Well, it was more than the bachelor pad he'd expected. Manicured yard after yard met his eyes, two story houses with stone walls and large windows that overshadowed the teen's tiny one bedroom flat he shared with Alphonse.

"You're so dramatic." Roy scoffed with a smirk, going past him toward a tan brick house. There were no lights on; it seemed to emanate loneliness. The garage was closed, so Ed couldn't tell if Roy even _owned _a car.

He couldn't help but wonder what the use of something was if you didn't put it to its purpose…

The clack of Ed's boots running behind slowed Roy down to let him catch up, and the dark haired man engraved the feeling into his brain. The strangely arbitrary (and sickeningly sappy) feeling of…unity.

* * *

Roy watched Ed's subtle evaluation of the house from the corner of his eye as they sat on the sofa. He was glad Ed liked it; it made the room feel complete. Not many other pairs of eyes had roamed over the contents of his home unless it was a girl, and that girl usually didn't care for his interior décor choices.

Not true, he realized some time after. They cared quite a lot for the décor of his _bedroom_. Sighing, he reached into the sleek back mini fridge embedded into a wall. "Here." Roy tossed a can of coke to Ed, and the teen caught it without looking up from the file he was poring over. He was lying on his stomach, feet crossed in the air above him and shoes discarded in the corner.

He was only pretending to be engrossed, of course. He'd been reading the same sentence for over twenty minutes while Roy stared at him. It wasn't the stare so much as the ambience that distracted him; cool, and calm, and comfortable.

"Thanks." Ed said sinking into the rich black leather sofa. Almost everything had an elegant-drab look to it. Mostly black and dark maroon, accented with the occasional stony tone. It was gorgeous in a strange, dramatic way. "Your house is beautiful. Makes me feel like crap just sitting here." Ed breathed, rubbing the leather for emphasis.

Roy chuckled. _Just like you._ He cleared his throat after that partially disturbing thought, and stuttered, "So why'd you _really_ want to come over today?"

"Just because." Ed said, eyes roaming the file before him. He briefly ran a hand through his bangs, and adjusted his position slightly. "I felt like it. I wanted to see your reaction…and your house."

"Huh." Roy didn't know what to say to that.

"So," Ed took full advantage of Roy's speechlessness, "Can I spend the night?" The question was so abrupt it took Roy everything he had not to spit coke all over Ed and his precious leather couch.

He swallowed carefully before answering, "I don't think that's the best thing for you to do." Roy didn't voice the fact that he'd probably rape the kid in his sleep.

"Aww, c'mon, we don't work tomorrow so it'll be...like a sleepover, or something." Ed waited a moment. Roy scarcely dared to breathe. Every word seemed to have been meticulously crafted, wrapped in seductive tissue paper. Was he actually getting an erection from _speech? _Did Ed have any idea what he was doing? "Besides," Ed continued with a face reminiscent of a pout, "Al's not at home tonight, I don't want to be alone." Oh, yeah. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

Roy refused to play the game, though he loved a good challenge. Maybe if he played it like he was naïve. "Okay, okay." Roy threw up his hands in defeat, glad he remembered how to speak.

"Thank you." Ed grinned in victory, knowing even then that he had the man wrapped around his finger. Roy's newfound flustered behavior confirmed it.

"Annoying little brat." Roy feigned annoyance, and then pulled himself from the sofa. Once he was up, he realized he didn't know why he was standing. Ed was watching him expectantly, a quiet smirk planted on his face.

"Do you need anything from your house?" Roy finally asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Nope." Ed continued to stare. "What are we eating for dinner?"

Roy blinked. "Food?" He muttered. What was that? What the _hell_ was that? Something you ate, right? Damn it, he couldn't think straight. He hadn't even thought of dinner. His thoughts were concentrated on his hands wanting to roam over every inch of…

"I was thinking pizza or Chinese or something." Roy said quickly, shrugging in nonchalance.

"Take out?" Ed was almost disgusted, "Lazy much?"

"I don't cook."

Ed's eyebrows shot up. "When's the last time you ate something that wasn't fast food, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I dunno. I had a sandwich for dinner a few nights ago." _A sandwich? _Roy cringed. _Smooth. _

"That doesn't count. When's the last time you put something on the stove or in the microwave, at least? Come on, you're a single guy. You've got to know how to pop in some ramen."

"Never have. You shouldn't expect gourmet here, Edo-kun, nobody ever taught me how to cook just like no one ever taught you manners."

Ed ignored the comment with a roll of his eyes, "You're impossible. Take me to your kitchen, now. God, I knew how to make cordon bleu when I was eight."

"So you came here to force me to eat?" Roy joked, half hoping that was the truth and knowing he'd be sorely disappointed on that end. "I expect you'll want something in return, huh? Equivalency?"

"Definitely." Ed laughed. He stood up.

Roy watched as he went into the kitchen. He chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his neck and assuring himself that nothing was going to happen between him and Fullmetal tonight. Absolutely nothing. What was he thinking earlier? "Haha…" That was crazy. Absolutely crazy.

"Roy, stop checking out my ass and get in here."

Roy's head snapped up. He stumbled over his words for a moment, decided it was best left alone ("I wasn't checking out your…never mind") and obediently followed the teen into the kitchen.

Nope. Absolutely nothing at all.

* * *

**Please Review i'll give you cookies, without raisins. Stupid raisins, they look like old people. OLD PEOPLE GET OUT OF MY COOKIES!!**


End file.
